


Five Times Team Arrow Were Glad Nyssa Al Ghul Was Oliver Queen's Wife

by FunkyinFishnet



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Friendship, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 00:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyinFishnet/pseuds/FunkyinFishnet
Summary: After Nyssa and Oliver’s Nanba Patat marriage, Team Arrow find themselves grateful for it more than once. Oliver does not.





	Five Times Team Arrow Were Glad Nyssa Al Ghul Was Oliver Queen's Wife

**Author's Note:**

> Set during early season 5.

 

 

 

**1.**

 

 

Diggle gritted his teeth. The view through the scope was narrow but crystal-clear – Oliver was in a lot more trouble than he'd briefed as a possibility beforehand. Same old story, same old song.

 

 

Oliver looked as stoic as he always did when he was accepting death; this time on his knees, hands tied behind his back, a gun pointed at his head, in a room full of people focused on him. This ‘taking down an important player in a drug ring’ mission because the drugs were starting to find their way into Star City looked less like the easy run Oliver had insisted he didn’t need any help with and more like a vendetta from his past gone wrong, again.

 

 

Oliver was refusing to look anywhere near John’s sightlines. He’d clearly taken out his comm too. This was why Oliver had refused to let the team come, keeping them busy with an issue in Star City, and why he’d fought John’s involvement all the way. Good thing John never listened to that reasoning.

 

 

There was movement at one of the corners of the room and suddenly a troop of shadow figures fanned out and took down every guy there, except for the one holding the gun. John didn’t fire, there was still a chance the guy’s reflexes would end Oliver at the same time.

 

 

John wanted to fire though, his muscles too tense, because he recognized those figures. It was confirmed when Nyssa al-Ghul entered. Now John really wanted to fire. Oliver’s expression didn’t change that much but John saw his surprise; this hadn’t been in Oliver’s plan. Maybe John could be grateful for that.

 

 

“I am Ra's al Ghul, daughter of the demon. Release my husband.”

 

 

Nyssa’s words were cool and clear. She didn’t hold a blade to the guy’s throat, no one did. She seemed sure her words would work though. The guy didn’t shoot Oliver and there was a definite feeling of doubt about him now, like Nyssa was making him think twice. He knew the name Nyssa had used and she was acting like that was the only weapon she needed. He didn’t drop the gun though.

 

 

Nyssa didn’t step closer or raise up her voice. Instead, she repeated, “Release my husband.”

 

 

It wasn’t fear on the guy’s face but it was something other than vengeance and fury. The gun wavered and started to lower and before he could speak, Nyssa brought him to his knees with a swift flurry of kicks and knocked him out with ease. Oliver didn’t look grateful, John didn’t lower his gun. He was still tempted to shoot - he and Oliver were going to have another long talk about being fully upfront about missions and death wishes.

 

 

“Husband,” Nyssa addressed Oliver.

 

 

Oliver rose to his feet. “What’re you doing here?”

 

 

“Preserving your life.”

 

 

Nyssa produced a knife, from somewhere, who the hell knew, and after a moment reached behind Oliver to cut the ropes still tying his hands.

 

 

“These men were flooding this city and many beyond it with a drug far stronger than your hospitals could combat.”

 

 

If Nyssa and the League had gone into selfless crime fighting, John would swallow a bullet, casing and all. Oliver looked just as unconvinced.

 

 

“And somehow you knew I’d be here too.”

 

 

Nyssa wore the slightest smile. John didn’t like that at all. “I always know where you are, husband.”

 

 

Oliver looked close to unnerved. Now that, John could enjoy.

 

 

**2.**

 

 

Not again. That was all Thea could think. Not again. Here she was, in a hospital, waiting to hear about a family member was in critical condition. And Thea couldn’t get anything out of the doctors because they weren’t meant to be in this city, in this country even, and thanks to whoever it was in that mask who’d shot Oliver and blocked the WiFi and everything else Felicity needed across this whole city, Felicity couldn’t hack anything to give them cover identities that’d give them the information they needed.

 

 

John was staring out a window, his shoulders tense, and Laurel was arguing with someone in scrubs, still trying to pry news out of them. Felicity was staring at her computer tablet, like she could will it to work. Thea felt cold.

 

 

Oliver had been shot multiple times. He wasn’t bulletproof. Why did Thea forget that sometimes? Why did she believe her brother’s stupid belief that other things were more important?

 

 

“Mrs Orman, I’m sorry about the delay.”

 

 

“It is your job. What news can you tell me and my husband’s friends?”

 

 

Thea blinked and then looked up in disbelief. There was Nyssa, in slacks and a dark jacket that wasn’t leather, a ring on her finger that definitely hadn’t come from Oliver (Thea knew his style), talking to a doctor who’d previously done all he could to have the team thrown out of the hospital. They’d been pretty loud since arriving, Thea remembered that much.

 

 

Felicity and John were exchanging glances but quickly stood together and marshaled Laurel and Thea to join Nyssa. The doctor looked at them all, clearly not happy about having to talk to them.

 

 

“It’s been a long day for everyone,” Laurel said quickly, the expression Thea recognized as her lawyer-face firmly on. “And we’re very sorry for the disturbances we’ve caused; we’re just very worried about our friend.”

 

 

The doctor seemed to accept that but still waited for Nyssa’s nod before continuing. That should rankle, shouldn’t it? Nyssa getting priority. But all Thea wanted to hear was that Oliver was going to be all right. Felicity held her hand tightly.

 

 

“He suffered a lot of blood loss and an artery was perforated but it looks like we got to him in time. For now, I can say the prognosis is cautiously positive.”

 

 

Positive. Thea closed her eyes and felt Felicity’s grip tighten. Positive. Nyssa thanked the doctor cordially and the doctor didn’t seem surprised that she wasn’t crying or trying to hug him. She did say something about making a generous donation to the hospital though so that had to have helped.

 

 

Felicity was hugging Thea, Thea realized, as Nyssa told the doctor they would visit Oliver in pairs, so as not to exhaust him, which he approved of. Nyssa raised her chin towards Thea. Oh.

 

 

“My sister-in-law and I will visit first,” Nyssa stated.

 

 

Thea was suddenly aware of all the eyes on her; it hurt. She rubbed fingers over her arms, Felicity having detached herself, and knew she was staring and that the doctor was looking for more reasons to call the cops. So Thea made herself join Nyssa, whose expression was almost expectant if it wasn’t blank. They hadn’t exactly talked much since Sara. But they could go and see Oliver, thanks to Nyssa. No one had let any of the team near him since they’d brought him in.

 

 

Thea breathed out and nodded at Nyssa because honestly she did not have the words and Nyssa wasn’t the kind of person who seemed to expect them anyway. Nyssa nodded back – there was something there, acceptance? Huh, so she didn’t keep her expression  _completely_ blank. Nyssa stayed in step with Thea as the doctor led them away to a private room.

 

 

**3.**

 

 

There was a greetings card propped up on one of Felicity’s computer systems. It showed a wintery snow scene on the front, more austere that Felicity usually liked up around the cave, especially during the holidays. She also had an open box of very expensive chocolates at her elbow.

 

 

“Your wife has great taste in holiday gifts,” she told Oliver when it was just the two of them one evening. “Seriously, I had no idea chocolate could come in these kinds of flavors and still taste like Willy Wonka heaven.”

 

 

Oliver froze and turned to eyeball Felicity who popped another chocolate in her mouth.

 

 

“She didn’t send you anything? Total grounds for divorce!”

 

 

**4.**

 

 

Of all the people Quentin Lance expected to see after he’d been successfully arrested for drink driving (fancy pills that’d given him the readings needed and then tossed out the car once he’d taken them), Nyssa was not even close to making it to the list. But there she was, looking normal for once out of costume and young, Christ, smiling as she talked to the desk sergeant and showed some kind of ID. He’d bet his pension he wouldn’t have recognized the last name she was using.

 

 

The sergeant led her back towards the drunk tank – not Quentin’s first time.

 

 

“You are lucky your daughter-in-law cares enough to drive all the way out here,” the sergeant declared, unlocking the cell door and gesturing for Quentin to get out.

 

 

Daughter-in-law. Quentin managed not to choke and Nyssa’s expression was now vaguely amused, a look he definitely recognized, from both her and his daughters.

 

 

“Yeah, I’m a real lucky man,” he managed to reply, exiting the cell before the sergeant changed his mind. 

 

 

Nyssa was silent as Quentin was given back his belongings and told about the options available to him. It was only once they exited the station that she spoke, offering him a bottle of water.

 

 

“My vehicle is close. I can take you back to Star City.”

 

 

Quentin drained half the bottle before replying. He needed to get through to Oliver before he did anything, to drop off an update. Then he had to deal with the assassin who was apparently a good Samaritan now and claiming to be his daughter-in-law.

 

 

“Look, thanks, I don’t know how you ended up here but-.”

 

 

“My husband informed me your goal was to gain arrest in an attempt to make contact with a Jacob Hammond who was alleged to be working here tonight.”

 

 

Husband. Yeah, Thea had told Quentin some crazy story involving Oliver marrying Nyssa and becoming head of the League of Assassins. Apparently assassins took these things seriously.

 

 

“Wow, it’s still like a nightmare to hear Oliver Queen got married,” he said at last. “A little insulting too, seeing as you’re my daughter-in-law.”

 

 

“Family ties always convince more.”

 

 

She handed him the ID she’d used inside – Nyssa Lance. Huh. Quentin rubbed a thumb over the name. It was like a knife through the insides. Like a look at the path not taken, and a reminder that one of his baby girls was off who knew where being a space hero and the other wasn't. Nyssa took back the wallet and didn’t comment on his silence. There was something to be said for the stoic deadly type.

 

 

“I will drive you home.”

 

 

They weren’t going to return his car yet anyway. Felicity had claimed she’d erase all of this from the system. He wouldn’t have to face a day in court

 

 

“And…if you would appreciate it, I know somewhere that does an acceptable fried meal and a very good black and white milkshake.”

 

 

**5.**

 

 

It was in the aftermath of another of Helena’s explosive and unexpected (except to Oliver) visits that the rookies started asking for more Queen background detail. Felicity spun round in her chair with relish.

 

 

“I mean, why would you think there’s more mystery behind the mystery?” she asked with sarcasm designed to needle Oliver.

 

 

“Yeah, he’s so open and honest about everything,” added John pointedly.

 

 

“C’mon, top five, bulletpoints we need to know,” Curtis asked with the air of someone who knew they were going to get something good.

 

 

The discussion pretty much erupted from there; Felicity and John listing all the most ‘important’ (embarrassing) things they could about Oliver. No amount of threats from Oliver, who was trying to work out and therefore work off some of his frustration with the entire day and his team’s reactions to it, kept anything quiet.

 

 

“Oh and he has a wife,” added Felicity with an unholy amount of glee.

 

 

“That, I did not expect,” was Rene’s input. “Let me guess, asylum?”

 

 

“Close,” muttered John.

 

 

“Even if we give you a name, you won’t find anything about her,” Felicity added. “She tried to stab him during the service though.”

 

 

Oliver frowned – the only way Felicity knew about that was if Nyssa had told her. Felicity’s smug grin was unrepentant.

 

 

“Yeah, asylum,” said Rene again.

 

 

“Try assassin,” John replied.

 

 

“That actually makes sense,” commented Curtis, which did not make Oliver slow his pull-ups.

 

 

Felicity was showing photos now and Oliver was getting tenser, which only spiked when Thea arrived, looking for Felicity.

 

 

“What’s going on?”

 

 

“Hearing all about your sister-in-law,” that was Curtis.

 

 

“Is Nyssa in town?”

 

 

Oliver closed his eyes and wished for Nyssa’s dagger.

 

 

_-the end_

 

 


End file.
